Toma mi mano
by GirlBender
Summary: Más que una pregunta, era una súplica. Porque con una simple frase como "toma mi mano" eran capaces de alegrar su vida. Un gesto tan simple, pero lleno de amor. Ahora, en sus recuerdos, notaba la alegría y paz que le traían al tomar su mano. Esa misma mano que hizo todo por ellos. One-Shot


**TOMA MI MANO**

* * *

"Toma mi mano." No era una orden, sino más bien una súplica.

Solo había dos personas en ese gran mundo que le pedían eso; que le pedían tomar su suave, delicada y pequeña mano con aroma dulce y placentero. Nagisa solo conocía a dos personas que la veían con esa mirada de súplica al tiempo en que pedían aquello. Después de todo eran casi una misma. Su amado esposo Tomoya y su preciosa hija Ushio. Puede que quizá ellos no fueran idénticos físicamente, pero ambos tenían esa misma costumbre, y sus miradas eran similares cuando veían a Nagisa; ambas miradas le traían alegría, y solo ella era capaz de descifrarlas por completo. De desnudar sus almas y de hacerlas sonreír en cualquier circunstancia y situación.

Recordó cuando Tomoya le pidió tomar su mano por primera vez. Ese día en que él le pidió que se recuperara para que pudiesen salir a caminar juntos, tomados de la mano. Se acordó de esa vez luego de la graduación de su amado, en la que ella salió a recibirle y juntos caminaron, tomados de la mano. También estaba esa noche en la que ella se sintió feliz de haberse convertido en su mujer y le pidió a Tomoya que le tomara de la mano para dormir. Cuando se convirtió en Okazaki, Nagisa, y caminaron con sus anillos, tomando sus manos. Recordó esa vez en que dio a luz a Ushio; pudo ver en las imágenes de su memoria como Tomoya la tomaba de la mano y ella le apretaba con más fuerza cada vez que sentía una contracción; como pasaron ese momento, juntos, tomados de la mano. En sus vagas memorias vio a Ushio aprendiendo a caminar, sujetando su mano con toda la fuerza que la pequeña podía tener.

_Recordó al ver esos ojos, como Tomoya suplicaba tomar su mano con tan solo una mirada. _

Nagisa no sabía porque, pero esos dos amaban sus manos. Y ella también amaba las manos de aquellos dos, le encantaba tomarlas y pasear con ellos, tomados de la mano. Amaba esos días en que iban a la playa y se adentraban a las orillas del mar juntos, con sus manos como único medio para conectarse y entrelazarse. También amaba esas noches en que su pequeña Ushio llegaba a dormir en medio de ella y de Tomoya, y los tomaba de las manos para poder quedarse dormida.

¿Pero qué había de especial en su mano? No había nada. O al menos eso creía ella.

Pero para esos dos, Tomoya y Ushio, las manos de la bella Nagisa eran un regalo divino enviado de otro mundo. Con esas manos ella bañaba a Ushio, con esas manos curó las heridas de ambos, con esas mismas manos ella cocinó, escribió diálogos y cuentos, peinó sus cabellos, acarició sus cabezas… con esas mismas manos ella cambió sus vidas y las volvió cálidas y alegres; porque sus manos emanaban la paz y alegría que Nagisa tenía dentro.

"Toma mi mano" escuchó esa pequeña voz de nuevo, sacándola de los profundos pensamientos en los que se había metido.

Era Ushio, pidiendo que tomara su mano por segunda vez. Estaban caminando los tres en un campo soleado de flores amarillas, Tomoya sostenía la mano derecha de Ushio, y su mano izquierda estaba libre, extendida hacia ella.

"S-si" ella afirmó, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza y despabilándose. Ahora los tres caminaban juntos, tomados de la mano.

"Amor, ¿En qué pensabas?" preguntó Tomoya con cierta curiosidad. Eran contadas las veces en que su esposa, Nagisa, se perdía en sus pensamientos. Y cuando lo hacía era algo importante.

"Oh" Nagisa respondió, con un leve sonrojo y una amable sonrisa "Solo en… nada." Pudieron sentir como Ushio se alejaba y comenzaba a correr y reír a lo largo de todo el campo. Ellos la observaban felices y decidieron recostarse en el verde pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"Toma mi mano" le pidió él, fue tal y como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

Ahora, tomándose de la mano, eran felices y sonreían. Porque una simple frase como **_"Toma mi mano"_** era la que causaba sonrisas y llenaba su mente de coloridos recuerdos. Porque cuando esa frase aparecía, algo bueno traía consigo.

* * *

**Hola hola! aquí les dejo mi segundo fic de CLANNAD, ahora les traje uno del ámbito familiar. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de ser corto, después de todo es solo un simple One-Shot de la serie. ¿Algún review? ¿Una opinión? espero que las dejen ;)**

**Saludos!** :*


End file.
